


A Ton of Bricks - The Events on Rishi

by Saradi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 4





	A Ton of Bricks - The Events on Rishi

The team had narrowly escaped the underwater lab on Manaan, but now had gotten together for a debrief. 

Theron turned to meet them and had to stifle a laugh, which left him with what he thought was probably a really unattractive smirk on his face. Way to go, champ, he thought. So much for a good first impression.

At first glance, he was positive his team at work was messing with him. They’d had a drunken conversation one night after hours - not long ago. They had been discussing what kind of woman the perfect ex- Mrs. Theron Shan would be. Ex, because there was clearly no woman who would put up with him for long. He was gone a lot after leaving without saying anything, and he'd never been really good at expressing himself anyway. He was pretty sure there wasn’t anyone out there for him, so he’d started shallow, and described what the dream woman looked like.

Now they had shipped over a holo of his description and it was standing in the room. It was a really _good_ holo, though, he thought. They must have pooled some credits together to get this. 

This image had long raven black hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and a body that just wouldn’t quit. Even though she was wearing heavy Sith robes and a kind of light armor, he could tell underneath that was something amazing. 

Wait. Sith robes?? This was…oh wow. THIS was the Sith Lana wanted him to meet? This was him? This person was definitely a) not a holo, and 2) not the large red-skinned male Sith person he’d been expecting when she’d first told him of the project. She said they'd be working with the Emperor’s Wrath. Plus, wait. No one at work knew he was here. 

He'd thought the female he was talking to over the comms was someone on the team, not the Sith him..er...her..self. 

And who the heck was the guy she’d brought with her? He was too small to be a bodyguard, not that she'd probably need one. He was dressed casually, as one would for an off-world meeting, but his bearing and especially hair length screamed military. He looked like a smug little prick too.

It was a damned shame that this vision of loveliness was on The Other Side, but as a favor to Lana, he’d work with her and shut up about it. If nothing else, she wasn’t hard to look at. 

“Agent Shan,” she said, with her precise Imperial accented Basic, shaking his hand in greeting. Darth Solis. Caitriane. 

He noticed a small scar on her otherwise perfect skin, just under her eye. He had to respect it. A woman that looked like her would only _not_ get that fixed if she wanted to remember what caused it, and bide her time. He had a few like that. They should trade stories. 

Oh right, Shan. You are going to sit drinking with this woman and take your shirt off to discuss scars. Right. 

She introduced the man as ‘Captain Quinn’. He was standing behind her, so he just nodded at Theron and Lana, but didn’t say anything. Fine with Theron. He’d see what he could find out about her and her team later.

After consulting a few friends and slicing into a couple of networks, he learned a few things that surprised him.

“She’s married to him??” he shook his head. “Ew.” 

“I don’t sense much affection from her for him, “ Lana said, not looking up from her datapad. “It wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for a Sith to keep an enemy as close as possible.”

“He must be some enemy.”

Well, that might explain it. Otherwise, he just couldn’t see it. Oh, Quinn was smart enough, sure. He’d come up with some interesting information and necessary facts while they’d been working together. He guessed some might think the Imperial officer good looking, but his first impression of ‘smug’ didn’t change the longer he knew the man. 

He couldn’t quite get into the whole deferential Sith thing, either, although it seemed natural to Quinn and Lana. He sensed that Caitriane knew it, and in her own sithy way teased him about it often. Besides, how could you be married to someone you had to call “my Lord”?

Thinking this through was ridiculous. He had work to do.

“Of course, you do what you must, my Lord,” he heard Quinn say as they came into the safehouse. “I was surprised you let him live.”

“There’s discipline and then there’s practicality.” He heard Cait answer. (He was calling her ‘Cait’?) “It will do us more good to know he’s spreading the tale of how we spared him.” She turned and gave Quinn a direct, icy look. “It is not up to you to determine my actions, Captain.”

Brrr, Theron thought. 

“Of course not, my Lord” Quinn said, bowing his head in that special way Imperials did to Sith Warlords.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the cold between the couple. 

A few days later, Lana said "I have a contact who told me about them. They were an arranged marriage, and he tried to kill her." She proceeded to tell him the story about how Quinn had lured Cait into an ambush, on the orders of her old Sith Master, Darth Baras. She had easily made it out of the situation and Quinn had apologized and groveled. "They say she forgave him, but I don't think she trusts him."

"Well that puts any relationship drama I may have ever had to shame," Theron said. He couldn't imagine what kind of marriage they must have - not like he was any relationship expert, or anything, but he had always hoped to find a partner. A best friend. 

She had started coming in to the safe house wearing clothing that was much less formal than when they had first met. She was trying to blend in with the locals, so wore pants, boots and a casual jacket over a wrapped shirt. All of the items fit like they were tailored specifically for her and his assessment of 'a body that wouldn't quit' was not wrong. Blending was kind of tough for her. 

His practiced eye saw that the jacket had a blaster-proof lining. In the short time he'd known the Sith, he'd never seen her miss deflecting blaster fire with her lightsaber, but he was glad to see she was practical about it. It only took one.

He briefly considered writing a poem to her ass, but then stopped himself. Come on, Theron. Knock it off. He did notice that today Mr. Military McSmugpants had stayed on the ship and she had brought a young Twi'lek with her. He knew Sith had that race as slaves, but she treated the girl - Vette was her name - more like a little sister than a servant. She seemed more relaxed - happier, even - with whatshisname somewhere else. She even joked with Theron, and ..was she flirting with him? 

Nah. 

Was she?

She was funny, too. Who could know an Imp would have a great sense of humor?

He'd managed to extricate himself out of being kidnapped by Revan and his pirate pals, and almost ran smack into her on his way out of his stronghold. She'd come to rescue him. She was worried about him. His stomach did a flipflop that he didn't think he'd experienced since he was about fourteen and in school with his first crush. The look on her face - naked, open, serious concern and caring. They'd blasted their way out, Vette was really good at that kind of thing, and made it back to the safehouse basically in one piece. Cait was back to being inscrutable, but he knew what he had seen. 

That night, he had a dream. He was standing in an alley waiting for an informant, leaning against the brick wall. It suddenly loosened behind him and all the bricks fell on him. Cait was suddenly there, with her hand out helping him up, dusting him off, smiling at him. She had a beautiful smile.

"Gee, wonder what that dream meant?", he asked himself sarcastically when he woke up. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and stumbled into the cooking area for a cup of caf.

So now his mother and some Sith guy were standing in the safe house discussing how to work together to get rid of Revan. He had only recently discovered that the Shan side of the family were descendents of the man, but it didn't really make any difference. There weren't much in the way of shared values between someone who wanted to blow up the galaxy and him.

So, Yavin 4 was the next stop - where intelligence had told them Revan had gone. 

There was a moment when everyone had gone off planet heading to the new location except the two of them. He found himself telling her all about his relationship with his mother (really, Shan, can't you just shut up?). She was a surprisingly sympathetic ear. 

The conversation ended with him kissing her. Actually falling into the kiss because as it was happening he realized it's what he'd wanted to do since the first moment he laid eyes on her. Her kiss back was telling him she felt the same. 

Before it could go too far, though, he broke away. She was, after all married. Not that Siths were particularly known for their strict adherence to any moral code. When it came to things like this, though, he had one. In a room full of women, he would always go straight for the worst one for him. But this was different. He didn't know how, just that it was. Plus, he didn't implode from kissing an Imperial, so there was that. 

Yavin 4. I'll see you there, Cait.


End file.
